


Lazy Day

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, FtM Dick, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: A direct follow up of the previous work, "Penetration", Dick and Jason spend the day cuddling together.





	Lazy Day

Jason came to slowly, pleasantly. He let out a quiet sigh, rubbing his eyes like a child as he yawned and stretched. Combing a hand through his hair, Jason rolled over and smiled when he found Dick still fast asleep, splayed out on his stomach with his arms tucked to his chest, face turned towards Jason.

Jason smiled, reaching out to brush Dick’s hair away from his eyes, letting his hand trail down to rest on the acrobat’s lower back, shaking his head fondly when he remembered his lover had chosen to sleep in  _ jeans  _ of all things the night before.

Rolling his eyes, Jason pushed himself up carefully, rubbing his hand over Dick’s back.

“Dickie,” he murmured, stroking Dick’s hair off his face again when the acrobat shifted, humming quietly. “Hey. Come on, I know it’s early but can you wake up for a few minutes?”

Dick groaned, peeling his eyes open to squint at Jason. “ ‘s too early,” he grumbled.

Jason smiled. “I know, sweetheart,” he assured. “But I wanted to get you out of those jeans. They don’t look comfortable.”

“They  _ are  _ though.”

Jason shook his head as he carefully rolled Dick into his back. “You’re only saying that because you don’t want to wake up enough to get undressed.”

Dick grumbled his agreement. “You gonna undress me?” he asked.

“Of course,” Jason replied. “All you gotta do is stay awake a little bit.”

Dick groaned but agreed nonetheless, lifting his hips the bare minimum as Jason slipped the jeans off Dick’s legs, letting them crumple to the floor.

“You know,” Jason murmured, leaning over Dick who could barely keep his eyes open with how tired he was. “I’m almost tempted to eat you out.”

Dick’s eyes fluttered, waking up a little more at the suggestion. “Jay…”

“But alas,” Jason murmured, running his thumb along the top of Dick’s boyshorts. “You’re too sleepy.”

“No, no, Jay!” Dick gasped desperately, now more awake. “Please-”

“No, no, you wanted to sleep,” Jason told him, drawing the sheets back over both of them. Dick groaned, rolling over to press himself against Jason’s side.

“Jay, please,” he murmured, stroking his fingers over Jason’s stomach. “ _ Please _ , Jay,  _ please _ !”

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” Jason said as he rolled over to face Dick, splaying his hand out over the acrobat’s stomach, pretending not to notice the older boy’s shiver.

“Well I never did get off last night,” Dick murmured, batting his eyes.

Jason hummed, pretending to think. “How about this,” he decided. “If you go back to sleep since you wanted to so badly, I’ll make it worth your while.”

Dick hummed. “Are you going to touch me? This is my consent.”

“Whatever it is, you’ll enjoy.”

……………..

Dick woke with a gasp, eyes wide and body coiled. “Fuck, Jay!” he whimpered, throwing his head back and digging his heels into Jason’s back, gripping the sheets below and trying not to buck into the other’s face as Jason continued to eat him out.

The younger chuckled, continuing his actions for a few moments before pulling away, drawing a whine from Dick.

“Relax, Dickie,” he purred, shifting up to lean over the other, arms braced on either side of Dick’s head. “I said you’d enjoy yourself but I never said anything about getting off, did I?”

Dick scoffed, punching Jason in the arm. “That’s not fair,” he mumbled.

Jason chuckled, bending down to press a kiss to Dick’s lips, allowing himself to be grabbed and pulled closer for a heated make-out session before Dick finally broke the kiss for breath.

“Aren’t you going to ask if I enjoyed it?” Dick asked breathlessly, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist and dragging the other closer with a grunt, griding himself up onto the other’s hot erection.

“Why?” Jason asked. “You’re well aware that if you say you enjoyed it, I’ll stop but  _ I _ am well aware that you might lie and say you didn’t.”

Dick hummed, reaching up to trail his fingers over Jason’s lips. “You know I enjoyed it,” he murmured, running his hand through Jason’s hair. “You enjoyed last night, right?”

“I did,” Jason replied.

“Guess I’ll have to go out and buy a strap-on now, huh?”

Jason scoffed, lightly slapping Dick in the chest as he sat up. “Shut up,” he said with a laugh, shaking his head fondly.

Dick gave him a smile, sitting up to press a chaste kiss to Jason’s lips before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“What time is it?” he asked, stretching his arms over his head and groaning as his shoulders popped.

“Ten or something,” Jason replied with a shrug, pulling himself out of bed before walking into the bathroom to grab their robes from the back of the door. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Are you cooking?”

“If you’d like,” Jason replied, handing Dick his robe and staring openly at his lover as Dick stood and stretched again before wrapping his robe around himself.

“Eggs?” Dick asked, wrapping his arms around Jason’s and heading out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, still hanging onto Jason’s side, even as the younger moved around the kitchen to gather what he needed to make breakfast.

“As long as it’s not cereal,” Jason muttered under his breath, chuckling at the light punch to the shoulder he got for that.

……………………

After breakfast and once they’d cleaned up, Dick and Jason moved to the couch, curled against each other and kissing leisurely, hands roaming over the other’s body. Dick shivered as Jason’s thumb ghosted over his nipples and he couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss, pushing himself closer and straddling Jason with ease.

“You know,” he purred, breaking the kiss but staying in Jason’s space, grinding down on the other’s erection, drawing a moan from Jason. “We never got off this morning.”

Jason chuckled softly, breathlessly, letting his head thump back against against the couch to smile up at Dick, hands running over the acrobat’s lean thighs.

“Well, can you reach the lube from here?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

Dick smiled and, in a mildly disturbing show of his flexibility, he stretched over and caught the edge of the end table draw, pulling it open and reaching inside to grab the lube before sitting back up, handing it to Jason along with a condom.

“That was slightly weird yet I’m still super turned on,” Jason said as Dick shifted back enough that Jason could roll the condom on and slick himself up, taking hold of Dick’s hips and helping the acrobat lower himself down, both of them groaning at the feeling after being pent up and turned on all morning.

Dick gripped Jason’s shoulders, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he adjusted to the sensation before slowly beginning to lift himself up only to bring himself down again. The two gasped in sync, Jason’s hands tightening on Dick’s hips as he helped the other ride him.

“Fuck,” Jason mumbled, leaning forward to press kisses along Dick’s neck and jaw as the other became more confident and faster. “Shit, Dick, I fucking swear-”

“Swear what?” Dick asked breathlessly, a delirious smile on his face as he laugh softly. He reached down to cup Jason’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together and moaning into the kiss as Jason reached down to rub his clit, helping him to orgasm.

They came together, both shaking in the high, Dick letting himself drop against Jason’s chest for a breather before forcing himself up once overstimulation began to threaten the two.

“Shower?” Jason offered, voice wrecked as he pulled Dick back into his chest, neither of them wanting to move at the moment.

“Bath,” Dick suggested. “I don’t particularly feel like standing right now.”

Jason chuckled knowingly, pressing a kiss to Dick’s hairline before placing the acrobat on his feet, the two of them making their way to the master bedroom, hand in hand.

………………

They spent most of the day laying around and relaxing, neither of them having work or other obligations for the day. They cuddled together and Jason even prompted Dick to take a nap part-way through the day, the acrobat pressed against his side and soaking up his warmth.

When dinner rolled around, they ordered in and watched some cheesy rom-com on the couch while eating pizza and remaining pressed to the other’s side.

“I love you, you know?” Dick murmured softly, half-asleep at Jason’s side.

Jason smiled, tightening his grip on Dick’s shoulders. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
